


Dark rooms and broken bones

by Kiikii74



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Memories, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiikii74/pseuds/Kiikii74
Summary: It has been five years since Raphael and Clarissa last faced each other.And immediately his voice brings back memories of dark rooms and broken bones.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Dark rooms and broken bones

"Raphael? What are you doing here?"  
Confused, she raises her eyebrows, gazes at the man standing in her open front door.  
It has been five whole years...  
He is older than the last time she saw him, but that is hardly surprising.  
And despite the long time, she has no problems recognizing him immediately.  
The dark brown hair, which she knows even longer and curly, is now cut short, the angular chin is covered by a three-day beard and only the black leather jacket is still the same as it was when she slipped into it to feel his warmth.  
And his eyes.  
The warmth in his gaze, with which he looks at her, the mysterious sparkle, whose reason she has never known.  
"Clarissa..."  
His voice is soft, dark and rough, as if he hadn't talked for a long time.  
He clears his throat briefly and for a moment his eyes wander uncertainly behind her.  
"May I come in?"  
The blonde takes a deep breath, crosses her arms in front of her chest.  
"I don't think that's a good idea," she replies muffled and slowly the man nods to her.  
"I see..."  
"No, you don't. You never have. Once more, Raphael. What the heck are you doing here?"  
A little irritated by the blonde's sharp tone, the man blinks a few times in quick succession, lowers his gaze. He opens his mouth to answer, but closes it again immediately, searching for words. He has long had to overcome himself to dare to come here. But now he is not sure what he wants to say. The words in his head don't seem to make sense, they can't be put in order so easily.  
He doesn't want to mess it up again.  
"It's best you leave now. Don't come here anymore."  
Clarissa wants to close the door, but Raphael immediately pushes it back open. His dark eyes are pleading, and in them lies deep pain. The woman has to swallow heavily at this sight, but tries not to let it show how hurt she is that he suffers so much.  
"Only five minutes. Please, Ris."  
"I said-"  
"I know." he interrupts her quickly and raises his hands up in front of his chest to calm her down.  
"I have no right to be here. I've made lots of mistakes."  
"Mistakes."  
With a mixture of amusement and incredulity, Clarissa snorts and nods strongly.  
"You can say that out loud. Do you know how long Chris was in the hospital? How long I was all on my own? How scared I was? And now you come here, standing at my door without warning, expecting me to give you even five minutes of my time? You almost killed my former husband."  
It is quiet for a moment, and the blonde can see him taking a deep breath to collect himself.  
"He had it coming. I have no regrets. Besides, you should remember there was a time when you loved spending every possible kind of free time with me. When you snuck out of your husband's bed at night to be with me."  
How could Clarissa forget that?  
Yes, she loved Raphael deeply.  
He was her lighthouse while she drifted at sea alone and lost in a nutshell in a storm. His arms were her safe haven, his lips like air when she threatened to drown.  
Dark rooms gave them protection from curious glances while she cried on his shoulder or they just enjoyed every free minute of privacy.  
Never could Clarissa forget what he had done for her.

And that is exactly the problem.  
It is her fault.  
He did it all just for her.

"Chris did not deserve to have almost every bone in his body broken. No matter what he did."  
In disbelief, Raphael's eyebrows shoot up.  
"No matter what- Ris! He beat the crap out of you! I couldn't have put up with that any longer. Maybe you've forgotten by now but unlike him, I fucking loved you!"  
Angrily his dark eyes sparkle.  
A rage that is so familiar to Clarissa, yet she doesn't fully comprehend it.  
"I know... And you know that I loved you too. Back in those days."

Raphael is about to say something as a soft voice comes from inside the small apartment.

"Mom? Who is it?"  
A little girl is standing in the hallway, tiredly rubbing her eyes. Dark curls stand wildly off her head, countless little bears adorn her pyjamas and she has lost one of her pink socks on the way out of her bed.  
"Go back to sleep, honey. Mommy will be right there to tuck you in."  
"Is that her?" whispers Raphael calmly.  
Gently, his gaze falls on the little girl who's still drunk asleep in the hallway.  
"Raphael..."  
"How old is she? Five, am I right?"  
"Go now."  
"Ris, please. I've made mistakes but I'm here to get better. You know as well as I do she's not his daughter. Please. Give me a chance to prove to you that I'm worth it."

Clarissa ponders briefly before taking a step to let Raphael in.

"Thea, this is Raphael. Say hello properly."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this story of mine.  
> English is not my native language, so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may find. I hope you still had fun reading it. 
> 
> Your Kiikii


End file.
